The broad, long-term objective of this proposal is to improve the detection and treatment of lung disease. Investigators at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center propose to purchase a 4Dx scanner, which has the unique capacity for measuring regional pulmonary function at an unprecedented level of spatial and temporal resolution. This technology combines wind tunnel technology with advanced X-ray imaging. Detailed measurement of motion allows the calculation of high-resolution regional maps of airflow, lung resistance and compliance at each stage of a breath. It can be used to uniquely obtain quantitative pulmonary functional measures in all airways from the trachea to the distal sub-segmental bronchi of the lung. This technology can be applied to all translational models of lung disease, including acute lung injury, pulmonary fibrosis, asthma, infection, emphysema, radiation-induced lung injury, and lung development. To date this technology has been limited to use in the small animal scanner currently operating in the Laboratory for Dynamic Imaging at Monash University, Australia. We hope to bring this breakthrough technology to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center where multiple NIH-funded projects are conducted in lung disease. Major users of the requested instrument will include highly accomplished scientists across respiratory medicine, pulmonary physiology, mechanics, and development. Extensive technical experience exists in our institution in managing small animal imaging systems. Dr. Fouras, inventor of the 4Dx technology, will be a consultant to provide technical assistance. A comprehensive technical, scientific, administrative, and financial plan is proposed to govern usage of this instrument at our institution. This application had strong support from the institutional leadership. The relevance to public health of research performed on this requested equipment is it will provide quantitative measurements of the lung function for accurate diagnosis and characterization of lung diseases such as emphysema, asthma, lung fibrosis, and acute respiratory distress syndrome, all major health problems in the USA. The long-term goal is to improve patient treatments and evaluate potential therapies.